Girls wolf legends
by xSlytherin babex
Summary: Skye Moved to la push two years ago she is now 17 and is complaining about sore bone the pack realise she is the forest princess and she is very protective of the pack she is knows as the pack leader with three crazy surpirses!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Legends

Skye Pov

Hi I moved here two years ago and have lived in la push since I was 15 so as you have probable guessed I'm 17. Im best friends with Jacob Black and his well, Sam's gang.I really don't understand why everyone says they are a bad influence on me but I guess people are just going to have to live with it.

"Hey Skye will you meet me at the first beach please it just that were having a bonfire and Sam said I could ask you so will ya come please?" Jake begged. "Jake I really don't feel very well so I call you about ten minutes before I come to tell you if I'm going alright?"I asked slowly. "Skye what exactly is wrong with you?" Jacob asked. "Everything my muscles hurt my back hurts I feel to warm and uncomfortable why?" "Skye get down here now we got to talk to Sam I think that you are going to phase don't ask how that is possible but I think you are so get you're little skinny ass down here now,"Jake shouted into the phone. I grabbed my keys my jacket and school bag and ran out the door. I jumped in the door reversed out the drive and headed to jake's. What exactly did he think was wrong with me he said I was going to phase but mum and dad are both human or that's what I was told. As I drove down the road all my bones started to ache and my conscience was telling me to run. What no how the heck am I supposed to run while I'm trying to get to Jake to find out what the heck is supposed to be wrong with me. The pain was getting worse I started to edge my truck to 80 miles an hour she was ok until She started making a funny clugging noise. I pulled over and decides I would do what my conciseness was telling me and run. What is going on why is everything so sore and warm. What I am warm roasting and tanned. Wow I have never been tanned before. I ran onto the first beach and couldn't hold it any longer I screamed from the agony that was going on inside me. It was like a battle warm and tanned or Cold and snow white. "Why am I so warm and sore?" I asked myself slowly. "Skye where are you?" People were shouting from every direction. "Here, I'm here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Oh I can't take this any more. Sam ran up to me and found me lying on the sand in pure agony. "Skye I have to make you angry it will stop the pain ok?" He asked me quickly." Yes Just do it already," I nearly screamed back. "Skye How old are you?" "Sam that's a damn strange question if you're trying to piss me off!" I screamed at him. At that moment a sensation flickered through my body and I was on all four paws. "WHAT PAWS SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE PAWS?"I screeched inside my head. "Skye jees calm down and yes I'm inside you're head when you're a wolf you hear each others thoughts neat right?" Embry transmitted. "Ok umm This is a little strange since both my parents are all human. "Ok so what exactly do I do when I'm a wolf?" I asked a little embarrassed. "Skye you're just as strange as a wolf as you are in human form," Embry Laughed. "Shut up!" I screamed my voice came out way to strong. "Everyone went silent but Sam. "How can you use the Alpha tone I thought only I could do that,"Sam questioned slightly confused. "This is what my mum was telling me about when I was small,Guys listen I can use the Alpha tone because I'm the forest mistress,"I said slowly."The forest mistress is not supposed to be found until she is marked or she could die,"Sam spoke out anxiously. "I know but you have to know all my secrets. "First I can understand any animal as long as it talks English, second I'm supposed to care for the pack more than myself and be the pack leader if the Alpha dies or gets injured ,Third When I am getting marked It has to be on the night of a full moon I pick two wolves I trust most and they both bite down on each of my wrists. When their finished we all howl and I get two wolves one on each wrist. Last when I get marked less than two minutes later One of you will imprint not on me personally but on anyone you've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

"When do you have to be marked Skye?"Sam asked shyly."Well in my stories about two days after I phase and I know who I'm picking to mark me want to know who I have picked?"I asked quietly."Umm if you don't mind Yes I would like to know." "Well I picked Jacob and....Sam ,You hope you don't mind but you are really good mates and all so I thought That you should be the wolves on my wrist,"I spoke out quickly. "Well there's a full moon tonight so should we do it tonight then?"Sam asked slowly."Yes it the only full moon for the next two weeks so it has to be tonight."

(That night.)

"Ok lets do this,"I spoke loudly."Tonight I become the forest mistress or princess which ever you want to call me now Jacob you have the vows I have to make and its time you know who I have chosen to mark me as the forest princess or mistress.I choose Sam and Jacob to mark me because I trust them the most."I said proudly. " Ready?" Jake asked quickly."I'm ready ask me the vows,"I told him."Do you promise to protect our secrets from everyone?""Yes.""Do you promise to care for the pack like you're their mother?""Yes.""Do you promise to care for the forest and animals?" "Yes.""that's the last question now its time for the marking,"Jacob the wolves,Guys stepped forward I started getting a little nervous and my heart beat picked up pace."Ok Sam you can go on my left side Jake right ok?"I said nervously."Came down Skye its OK nothing is gonna go wrong ok?"Sam asked slowly."Yes its ok just do it quick ok because its supposed to hurt when you bit me,"I answered quietly. "The Guys phased and and slowly stepped forward."OK on three,one....two...three,"I said wolves bit down and the pain was well excruciating."Ouch guys let go it hurts,"I nearly guys let go and then there was a large flash and this necklace fell into my hands the wolves appeared and this thing fell onto my head and it was beautiful it wouldn't come off either. The animals were all talking to me to they new me as skye and understood who I was amazing I was so different I had gifts like I can absorb gifts,Telepathic shape shifter and others."Wow this is going to be brilliant."Ok Its time to howl,"Sam told funny sensation grew in my chest and when i opened my mouth this strong howl left my lips."This is going to be better than I thought.I am the forest princess and this forest is my home now lets enjoy it and protect it and the animals that live in and on it,"I shouted loudly."Wow forest princess rules yeah wow awsome!"all the guys shouted at once."Let live this life to the extreme!"I screamed back.

Im sorry its so short but the next chapter will be 10 time HIT THE BIG BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE PLEASEEEE!!!!!!


	3. unexpected visitor :

sorry for not writing in awhile i got writers block.

* * *

After the rather eventfull marking thing everyone decided to hit the hay or in english go to bed.

The next morning I was woken by a delicously mouth watering smell of eggs,sausages and soda bread, umum.

I jumped out of the bed quickly and ran as fast as i could to the wardrobe grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top and pulled them on

.I walked slowly to the bathroom and brushed my hair brushed my teeth and headed for the door.

I ran down the step as fast as wolf form without phasing could talk me jumped the hand railing and ran to the kitchen table were all the guys were laughing at the reaction I had from the food.

"Well I never thought the the forest princess could run like that to the smell of eggs,sausages and soda bread."I growled loudly."Ok jees it was a joke so what are we doing today princess?"Sam asked me with a smile spread across his face.

"Listen today we can just lounge around but not here ok I have some work to do so no one is aloud in the house ok now out out out,"I spoke loudly.

They grabbed their food and ran out the WOLIP BAND CRASH."What the heck was that?"I answer until the door opened quietly and in slowly walked crimson.

oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I have two yes two sister crimson and scarlett.

Crimson is the gaurdian of the heart of kantrakar. she has five gift. She can control the elements,phase into a wolf, feel emotions and really isn't good at the flying yet she can fly great just the landing she hasn't got the hang of it yet.

"C-c-crimson what are you doing here?"I asked slowly.

"What cant a sister visit a siter every 100 years?"She asked quickly.(I'm 172 and crimson and Scarlett are both 169.)

"Crimson go home I told mum I wouldn't let you near the pack now PISS OFF AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!"I screamed in her small pale face.

"NO I AM YOU'RE SISTER I WILL STAY HERE IF I WANT !!!!" She screamed back.

"Fine but you will stay away from MY yes MY pack ok?"I spoke angrily.

"Fine SISTER but i get to eat anything i want from the frigde,"she said shlyly.

"Ok but you stay in the basement when the guys are home if not you can stay up here."I answered.

"Oh and what if one of the guys as you call them see me?" crimson asked slowly.

"Run run like hell."I said loudly.

* * *

That night

"Hey Skye how you doin girl?"Paul asked in a fake

American accent.

"Paul you're never going to be able to speak with a American ascent so live with it,"I mumbled back.

"'llshowher,"paul mumbled angrily.

"Skye whos the girl in are fridge!!!!!"Sam screamed at the top of hid lungs.

We ran into the kitchen to find my rather freaked sister and a very pissed of Sam.

Three things happened all at the same time,paul got pissed lunged for Crimson phased mid air I jumped in front of Crimson and Paul hit me flying backwards into the hard stone wall.

" PAUL !"I screamed.

"Skye are you ok?How many fingers am I holdin up?Does you're head hurt?"Sam spoke cautiously.

"I'm fine but Paul's little skinny ass won't be when I get him,"I spoke quietly.

"Oh my head it hurts really bad,I smell blood,"I said slowly.

"Come on lets get you on the sofa."Sam said slowly.

I stood up slowly and everything went black.

"Oh what happened?"I asked slowly.

"You scared everybody and you're sister told us you were in pain please don't scare us like that Skye,"Sam spoke solemnly.

"Fine but will you get Paul we have some talking to do ,"I asked slowly.

"Uhh yeah I just go find him.

Slowly the door opened and Paul crept through the small space.

"Hello Paul you listen up good you ever try and hurt me or my sister again your going to be in alot of pain do I make myself clear?"I asked angrily

"As c-c-crystal,"He stumbled


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters

SkyesPOV

Oh crap one sisters here but w-w-wheres the other one. One fact I can forget is when one sister visits the others not far behind and when they are both here that spells well crimson is the guardian of Hells gate and scarlett is a guardian she owns the crystal and is the only guardian their has been for 200 years.

"Skye any other things about your life we should know about before we get back to real life and you're sisters LEAVE."Sam said solemnly.

"Sam you listen up my sisters are all younger than me but I can't send them away because I am the leader of the family pack I am also the alpha I am their leader I have to care for them as much as tjis pck sam im really sorry baby."I spoke out so everyone could here.

"Skye ummm well I don't know how to say this but umm are sister is here EVERYONE RUN SHE'S ABOUT TO COME THROUGH THE ROOF!!! SCREAMED CRIMSON.

"OH NO SHE'S NOT SCARLETT YOU COME THROUGH THAT ROOF ANF I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER RETURN TO TO THIS COUNTRY OUR WITHIN 60000 FEET WITHIN ME OR CRIMSON!!!!!! I screamed at the top of my lungs i knew she heard me becuase she laughed loudly.

"Hey I'm sorry but i have already crashed through the roof also and am in you're bedroom oh are these you're nickers girl their so ,so tiny jees girl ."she spoke loudly.

I turned bright red as all of the guys especially sam laughed at me.

"Oh and I love you're dress Crimson it fits me perfectly"She ahouted down the stairs.

Crimson grabbed the knife on the table and ran up the stairs.I realsieed she was waering my goldne locket from mum.

"He go git give me my locket its mine mum gave it to me."I screamed yanking it off her neck.

"Only because she was sorry for you for being so damn Ugly!!!She screamed back.

"Do you know I wish I didn't have a sister!!!I screamed as tears trickled down my flushed cheeks.

(You know the way i said two sisters there are three but one is supposedly dead wink wink)

"Ohh Scarlett you're gonna get it ha all you're fault you're about to get killed seriously if I were you I'd be runnin by now!"Laughed Crimson.

I ran after scarlett to the room but we were 10 feet from the door when it flung open and a horrified Crimson ran full speed past us because she say the knife through the glass panel in the door as we ran down the stairs I got in front of Crimson and ran around the corner to find a rather terrified Scarlett behind Cauis from the Volturi.

As Crimson ran round the corner she swong the knife and it wedged itself in Cauis chest exactly were his heart would be if her were human that is.

Crimson yanked it but it wouldn't budge.

"Ummm Hi excuse me but could you talk my knife out of you're very hard chest please I can't seem to get it to move."Blushed Crimson

"Of course but you will have to stand behind you're older sister first.

"Of course."She murmured angrily.

"?"She murmured angrily under her breath.

"What do you want leech?"I snarled at him

"I only want to say that there is a vampire we want to kill on you're land and we want you to kill him for us if you don't mind because its on you're land."He spoke blankly.

"Fien But the minute you leave this house you're off the rez understand?" I snapped.

"Yes but just so you know if you don't kill him we will be back."He spoke stepping out the door.

"Finally you two have imprinted took you long enough." I spoke out.

"we imprinted on these Paul and Seth oh la la."Crimson and Scarlett laughed together.

"Ok today sam and I will do the runs but tomorrow its back to routine ok?"I asked everyone.

"Fine," they huffed.

"Oh and everyone is now on with their imprint apart from Quil and embry because their imprints are human so as long as everyone knows goodnight guys. "I shouted from the door.

"NIGHT", everone shouted back.


	5. Chapter 5 skilo

"Why me everyone's trying to kill me.

First Paul but that was a accident them we all got in trouble with caius and now well I'm about to get killed by Sam".

(People are getting confused. Paul is crimsons imprint embry is scarlet and Sam is skyes.)

"Then a bear tryed to kill me to." And sam laughed and I got angry.

"Sam got me angry real angry and I took it out on his car because he loves it to bits and know

I'm really upset now because I sorta smashed his car into smithereens."

As small tears ran down my face I saw my sisters glide round the side of the house and walked towards me with sympathetic smiles on their faces.

"Hey it can't be that bad you're supposed to be the who cries on your shoulder."

"You're not supposed to cry on ours." whispered Crimson.

"yeah well you're not the one who wrecked her imprints car because you got so angry you phased and ripped it apart with you're teeth," I wailed.

As I turned around I saw a young girl walking around the side of the house.

"Umm Hi uhh I'm skilo." The young girl spoke loudly.

She was so familiar.

She had short sweet brown hair and she was looked so like me and my sisters.

"Oh my God Skilo as in skilo are younger sister who supposedly died in a car accident 4 months ago with mum and dad.

"Skye you remember I've missed you so much when they got me in the ambulance at the accident I was unconscious. When I got to the hospital I slowly woke but I had temporarily lost my memory. Three weeks after I got my full memory back I looked for you everywhere back home Gran's but I couldn't find you anywhere I thought you

had died. "She wailed as large tears ran down her flushed face.

"Can you still phase and are you still the keepers of heavens gates ?"I asked .

"Yes but guess what I'm no longer the third I was moved up to beta". She said while clapping.

"We know that happened a few days a go right, oh and you have to meet my male pack I'm also the alpha its brilliant. "I laughed.

"Oh right you are the alpha of a male pack ,but how are you the alpha? asked skilo.

"Don't know and Don't care oh have you imprinted yet because if not then you will for a fact imprinted on seth he's the only one who hasn't imprinted yet." I spoke excitedly.

"Um sis have you umm brought any umm clothes with ya?"I asked embarrassedly.

"Umm yeah three sets why?" asked skilo looking scared.

"well when umm oh this is embarrassing well last time Scarlet stole my knickers and well Crimsons best dress and we chased her round the house and as we ran round the corner Crimson swung a knife and it loged itself in cauis' chest."I mumbled.

"A-a-as in Cauis from the volturis chest?"she stammbered.

"Yeah but he just was telling us there as a evil leech on are land and whe had to kill it thats all," I answered quickly.

"Right well weres this male pack I have to imprint I'm gettin lonley,"Asked skilo with a fake pout on her face.

"That sends me back when we were kids and you kept getting caught with you're hand in the cookie jar!"I barked out.

"That was not funny mum took my cookies and she wouldn't even let me have one,"This time with a real pout on her face.

* * *

Inside the house

Guys I'd like you to meet are third sister Skilo and before you ask no there are no more secrets its only she was supposed to have died in a car accident years ago with are mum and dad."I almost screamed.

"Ummmmmm uhhh yeah well I'm gunna go upstairs and umm watch the car channel ok?" Asked Seth.

"No you don't !"I shouted at the top of my lungs while steping in front of him so he couldn't get up the stairs.

"You know exactlly whats gonna happen and you just wonna get away but you will come and see you'r imprint even if I have to drag you by your ear, I hissed.

"Fine,"He huffed.

"Skilo meet seth your imprint."

"He's gorguoes lets go talk,"She grabbed his arm and liteally dragged him up the stairs.

"Third door on the right!!!" I screamed at her.

"Thanks!" She screacked back.

"Wonder where she'll sleep hum where so you think baby?"I asked Sam

"Seths room I guess,"He answered.

As he finished the sentence a large crash, bang, screash, smash ,noise came from upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6 saucepans and angry sisters

"Whats happened now?"I shouted as i ran up the stairs.

"Crimson hat the heck are you doing with a s-s-s-saucepan hahahahaha?" I asked.

"He was trying to kiss skilo stupid mutt thinks he can kiss my sister well hes oh so wrong!"She screamed swung the saucepan and whacked seth on the back oh his head.

"what was that for you little stupid git?"Shouted seth.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY SISTER A GIT CAUSE IF YOU DID YOUR WOLFIE ASS IS GOING DOWN I MEAN IT!!!!"I screamed before i phased.

I ran up the stairs teeth bared ready to bite seths little fat head of his neck.

"Ummm Skye it was just a joke nothing serious come on,"Seth spoke shyly.

wow seth the wolf was scared nice i didn't think I could do that.

"Seth no offence but if I were you i would um you know run cause they don't looked very pleased,"Murrmured skilo.

"Ohh you better cause you have three wolves come after your ass boy!!!!! Growled Crimson and scarlett.

They phased and started stalking across the landing toward the large glass window.

"Hey guys come on do you really want me to fall out a three story window cause your little sis really wouldn't want me to either. come on don't want hhurt her would you?"Begged seth with tears wellin in his eyes.

We kept stalking towards himand he waked into the glass and it shattered as he fell backwards untill he fell onto the large hammock which turned over and dropped him on the floor.

"Owwwwwww shit that hurt!" Shouted seth.

we jumped out the window and were stalking after him at full speed he phased as he was climbing over the large tree that had fallen in the last thunder storm.

"You dick she is not ready to be kissed whether you think she is or not even if she said you gotta wait until we trust you with her!!!" we all screamed at him.

"Comprenday?"We asked slowly still running after him at full speed which seemed to be around 80-90mph.

"o-o-o-o-okay but she said she was okay with me kissing her after we only met."Seth stammered.

"Okay but never believe it when she says she's ready she just wants to please you.

* * *

sorry for not updating but i think im gonna stop writing this if i dont get more reviews cause i know lots of you are reading you just wont review so review pleasey weasey thanks .

XtwilightfanpireX :D


End file.
